mintshintsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mint's Birthday
Mint's Birthday is a Season 2 episode of Mint's Hints. Summary Mint celebrates her birthday and Kris hosts a birthday party for Mint. Plot The episode starts with Kris welcoming the viewers. She says that they are the first guests for Mint's birthday party. Kris adds that the viewers are early and, since they are, she wants to ask for help in getting things ready for the party and playing Mint's Hints to find out what Mint wants for her birthday. They agree and help out with the special dance for Mint. Maggie says she was so excited for Mint's birthday party. As Maggie opens up her party bag, confetti sprinkles out. Kris had a birthday notebook for a birthday game of Mint's Hints. Soon after, Kris heads into the kitchen. She spots some cupcakes with blue frosting and sprinkles that Mister and Miss Volbonan just made. But, one of the cupcakes had no sprinkles. Mister and Miss Volbonan find out which cupcake needed sprinkles and say they are so excited for Mint's birthday, and so was Kris. Kris heads outside and saw the backyard decorated. She then comes across an invitation on the path. Later, they find the first hint, which is the color green. Kris gets out her notebook; but because this was a colored clue, she needed a green colored pencil. Kris then proceeds to draw the first clue, but realized that she needed two more hints. Soon after, Kris helps out by fixing more things that are out of place. The viewers and Kris complete a set of balloons that was missing one and place a missing napkin on a table. Kris then skidoos alone to the present store and picks out gifts for Mint. The viewers buy her a stuffed mint green Inkling Girl and Kris buys her a Koopa Troopa. The cash register names the turtle "Turquoise". They skidoo home and find the second hint, a tank. So far, Kris had two hints, the color green and a tank. Gingerbread Man arrives for Mint's birthday party and joins in on some party games. In the mail-time segment, Mint gets a Birthday Letter from lots of female celebrities (Callie, Marie, Pearl, Marina, Tiara, and Ruby) wishing her a happy birthday. Baby Bear shows up next to Mint's birthday party. Then, many characters watch as Mint unwraps her presents, each of which match the personalities of the friend that gave them to her. Soon after, Banktoad arrives at the door. As he walked in, a shell falls on the floor, which was the last hint. After the last hint, a shell, Kris goes to tell Mint. Just as Kris heads back outside, Mint opens Banktoad's gift. Kris remembered that they took the picture when Banktoad came over to play. Kris had some good news to tell Mint. She found all three hints. So, Kris and Mint head inside to the living room, where the Thinking Chair is at. Kris sits down on the Thinking Chair and tries to figure out what Mint wants for her birthday present. The hints were the color green, a tank and a shell. Kris realized that Mint wanted a turtle for her birthday. Kris stands up, but the music doesn't play just yet. Kris then whispers to the viewers up close that a turtle was what she bought at the present store. So, Kris tells Mint that they figured out Mint's Hints and confetti rains down on top of them. Mint opens Kris' present and finds the Koopa Troopa from the present store. Kris tells Mint it was a special green turtle with a blue spotted shell. Kris told Mint that the Koopa Troopa's name is Turquoise. "Happy Birthday Mint, I love you," says Kris as Mint hugs her. Mint then plays a brief round of pin-the-flag-on-the-Mailbox before the birthday cake is delivered. The cast sings the Birthday Song. Soon after, Mint and Kris blow out the candles. Kris giggles and then thanks the viewers and sings the "Goodbye Song"; the episode then ends. VHS Extended Version Cold Opening The viewers are greeted by three young children who are getting ready to watch Mint's Hints. Kris is on the television trying to make up a birthday dance for Mint but she had a little trouble. Kris tries a birthday dance on the children watching her on TV. Kris was not doing so good. Then, she heard Mint who is still sleeping. Mint was going to wake up soon and today was her big birthday party and so much has to be done. Gifts have to be wrapped, streamers have to be strung, balloons have to be hung, party hats to make, birthday food has to be made and lots of Mint's friends are coming over. And Kris still has to make up a birthday dance for Mint. Kris asks the children, "Do you know a birthday dance?" and the children respond to her "the birthday candle dance". The children said that they will teach Kris how to do it but she has to skidoo to see them. Kris skidoos and is so glad the children invited her over so that she could learn the birthday candle dance. The only downside is, she does not have a lot of time and Mint's party is today. Kris talks to Timely and asks him how much time she has before Mint's birthday party because she still has to learn the birthday candle dance. One of the three kids tells Kris that the clock does not talk. Kris can prove it to them. The kids wanted to see for themselves. Kris and the kids watch and wait. In a few seconds, eyes appeared. The kids gasp and then a mouth appears. The kids laughed. Timely greets the kids and Kris. "Kris! Mint's birthday party starts soon. You need to be back when both my hands are on the number 12. That means 12 o'clock. You don't have much time" says Timely. Kris only has ten minutes to learn the birthday candle dance. Kris sits down on the floor as she watches the kids how the birthday candle dance goes. Kris watched them do it with and without the music. Then, Kris had to try it. Kris remembers the words but she had to learn the right movements. She had to put one foot out, bring it in, put the opposite foot out and bring it in. Then she had to jump and point at the same time. Next, she had to take three steps forward while bringing her arms out. The next move is to stick out the thumbs. The next move is to step back three times and roll the hands. Then, she had to do the twist to the left side, the right side and then twist to left. But Kris also had to go down while she is twisting. So, all she had to do was just bend her knees. The last move is that Kris had to stand up straight and tall and bring her hands up over her head to make a candle. The last part is that Kris has to imagine herself being blown out just like a real candle. So, she just has to touch ground with her hands. When Kris finally got the right movements, she joined the kids in the dance and they succeeded. Timely tells Kris "It's almost time for Mint's birthday party. It's time to skidoo!" Kris saw that it was almost 12:00. Kris had to skidoo back to the TV. Kris says goodbye to Timely and Timely tells her, "Have a great 'time'" and giggles. As Kris skidoos back into the TV, the episode starts. Bonus Scene After Mint blows out the candles, Mint leaves the table and is nowhere to be found, so Kris heads inside the house to try to find her. She thinks she has found her behind the Toad Brigade Headquarters as she sees the party hat she was wearing. But it turns out to be apart of the decoration, and this huge "thinking chair swirled red" present appears, and it is for Kris. Kris denies that it is for her since it is not her birthday, but the children persuade her to open the present to find a large "bedroom polka dotted purple" present, which turns out to be a medium "kitchen swirled yellow" present, which then turns out to be a small "Kris cap seamed yellow" present. Inside, it is a heart shape cookie that says "Thank You" on it. Mint had made it for Kris as a way of saying thanks for the party. They get back outside to the party and ends with the so long song and credits on the banner. Trivia * This episode marks Koopa Troopa's first appearance. * The gifts given to Mint are shown below. ** Bottle of bubbles (from Spongy) ** Gingerbread house (from Gingerbread Man) ** Clock puzzle (from Digita) ** Stuffed Mint Green Inkling Girl (from the viewers) ** Flowers from a garden (from Elise and Bryan) ** A book that Baby Bear wrote (from Baby Bear) * There is a VHS of the same name. * This is the last time that the children sing the "Goodbye Song" with Kris. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes (Mint's Hints)